Blood Lust: Alternate Tale
by Em0tionally UnStAbL3
Summary: I've come across A fic where Tai is a vampire, and be freinds a girl. I am not doing so out of spite, but see Darc Oblivion.


Name: Bloodlust

Name: Bloodlust

Title: The unwanted being

Chapter: 4

Note: I saw Bloodlust and thought this would be an awesome story to finish off with my alternative ending. I hope Darc Oblivion doesn't get mad. If she/he does, I will immediately remove this story. This is only a chapter like I said. I will continue if Darc Oblivion allows it.

Disclaimer: Same as always Thy self does not own Digimon.

Tai began leaping from building thinking of the events that had unfortunately bloomed during the night. He lost his control over his cursed being. Why did he have to face everyone in the real world as a damned vampire? The night's cold, crisp grasp was feeling good, as his energy suddenly began leaving his body as it affected his leap, catching him off balance, as he quickly dropped into the gap which was a distant apartment building in the dump called New York.

He flailed his arms, hoping the fall wouldn't be as grave as he hoped. Just before he hit the ground, a clothesline was strung across the alleyway, as he caught on at the least minute, ending his free fall. He skilfully leapt back on to the ground, as his lack of energy made him stumble, as he attempted to walk off. He needed to find blood, or he knew he was done for. He, of all the times plausible, wished Daisuke was around. He stumbled onto the sidewalk as he saw prey. Two young guys, obviously college students who just turned the legal drinking age. It was such a pity, but Tai knew it had to be done. With what little energy he had left, he leaped into the crisp air, and sustained himself in mid air, as he began to fall silently onto the unsuspecting kids.

The two were quiet. Obviously they had an uneventful night or maybe they were just none sociable people, since most college students never did much partying. With out a thought, Tai landed on the individual who seemed to be the most sober, as he despised the drunken taste of alcohol. It made him somewhat queasy. Tai fell down with his prey as he landed on top of him, as the other guy ran away screaming. _Shit! I messed up! I need to do this quickly. I'm going to get caught! _S fast as he could think, he extended his fangs and bit into his prey's neck, as the crimson metal liquid spewed from the neck, as Tai began quenching his internal thirst for blood, and within a matter of minutes he was done, and so was the kid. Tai leapt back onto the buildings as he watched the police arrive. The same drunken kid came back with the police, as they examined the lifeless body that Tai had ended instantly.

Within minutes, the cops left after an ambulance came. Its sirens were off though to indicate there was no medical emergency and that was because the body was gone. Tai smiled as he leaped into the direction where him and Daisuke usually met when they had to sleep during the day. They wanted to make sure they get separated from each other, because that usually meant trouble. Especially if a group of people had caught on as to whom they were, like the blood gang who saw Daisuke and almost left him for near death. He needed to catch up to him, but as his usual leaps seemed too monotonous, he heard a commotion near the par. Where Mimi lived. He quickened his pace. His leaps became almost as twice as longer almost clearing two buildings at once as he recognized the familiar light brown hair in the crowd of drunks that were outside her house.

Tai leapt down from the building as he saw her tied up. He crouched as he stared directly at her. Tape covered her mouth and rope entangled her feet, hands and arms together making it impossible for her to do anything. Finally after hoping she had seen him he smiled at her and mouthed out ' don't worry. I'll protect you. Scream!' He did this for a while as she finally caught on what the last word was as the group on drunken youth began staring at the girl and around the area.

Finally with that, Tai extended his fangs and felt the level of his energy become stronger, as certain muscles began to enlarge a slight bit. He smiled as he stepped out into the light. "What exactly do you boys think your doing?" Asked Tai, as the all turned around to the buff looking youth.

"And what do you think your going to do?" Asked one of the members of the group, as Tai grinned sheepishly.

"This!" And within a normal blink he was in the air, as he leaped unto his prey, and penetrated his foes neck as he fell to the ground.

"What the hell? What is this guy? Let's kill him boys!" Began another semi-sober member, as Tai noticed the sun coming up.

He had to finish quickly or Daisuke would be alone, and he knew Dasiuke couldn't handle being on his own, nor could he handle it for too long. He leaped in the air as he picked up a widened eye Tachikawa Mimi, and smiled once more before leaping onto the building. When jumped onto the same meeting spot where he and Mimi usually met, he took his small knife that usually kept just in case he got jumped and needed to avoid using his powers. She began to panic as she clenched her eyes, as she expected to be killed on the spot, but to her own displeasure, she felt the binds weaken, as she felt the tape rip off her face. She looked up at him, as he extended an arm out to help her up.

She looked up at him, more scared then her first ex, Ishida Yamato who occasionally got too drunk and casually beat her. She scurried on her back. "No! Don't touch me! What the hell are you?" She bellowed as she finally braced herself against a wall to help herself up.

Tai looked down at the ground, as he frowned. "I'm sorry Mimi. I should've told you earlier, but you would've thought I was a drug addict or drunk if I told you I was a…" Began Tai as he didn't want to break the vampire code, but he knew he was so far in over his head with this girl, that it didn't matter, "a vampire."

She at him questionably, eyeing him up and down, noticing a slight change in his muscles, as they returned to their lanky usually form. "So, why aren't you going to kill me?" Asked Mimi, as frowned maliciously at Tai.

"If you're a vampire, prove it by killing me!" She yelled as tears began streaming from her face.

She couldn't believe what he was telling her. Vampires were something that geek boys talked about and could be taught in college for a theatre course, but never would she have believed that vampires actually existed…well to still be around at least. It was beginning to be too much for her. With all the events that seemed to be happening as of recently, she couldn't believe herself. Especially since the guy she liked…was a vampire. "I can't. I've tried twice and… I just can't!" Tai began as he turned away.

Mimi stared at him. There was something weird about Tai. He wasn't like a…normal person (No pun intended). He was emotional, something that most guys overlooked in themselves, like Michael. The sun began to peak above the horizon, as Tai felt the burning sensation. He dropped to his knees, as Mimi rushed over to his side. "Tai, what's wrong?"

"The light, I need to hide. I need to find him." Tai began as he clenched his sides, as steam began rising from his skin.

"There's no time, Tai. I'll take you to my apartment. You can hide there till tomorrow night. Ill put the curtains over the windows." Explained Mimi as she placed his arm around her neck and carried him to her apartment.

Mimi wasn't sure she was feeling all right. She was brining in a random 'vampire' into her house, because if he stays in the sunlight for too long, he could die. She was laughing at herself when she began thinking of the situation, because she too had something to hide. She was a slayer, or rather a half vampire, with only a quarter of a full vampires power. She knew that vampires existed. She heard about the hundred-year banishment of the vampires, but it seems that they were a false prophecy. She looked at the contract, as she smiled at the paper. It was a slave paper. When she heard through other slayers that there were actual vampires, she began creating a spell that she was taught; its name was called 'slave control'. And fortunate for her, she noticed his strange behaviour and lucked in. Now, all she had to do is say the words and the contract was complete.

Finally after a little struggle, she managed to bring him safely into her apartment. She immediately closed all curtains as Tai fell to the ground as the sunlight felt as if it were spears and swords penetrating his body. She quickly grabbed the paper and her handgun revolver with 6 silver bullets. Tai sat on his knees as he held his stomach. The pain was beginning to disappear as Mimi closed the final curtain, as she pointed the revolver at him. "Stay right there. I want to know something. If you are a vampire, then bite me. You don't know what I am, do you?" Began Mimi as she lowered the gun with ease.

Tai looked up, as blood dripped from his mouth. The severe burns affected his organs and insides. Tai shook his head, unable to determine what exactly she was. "I'm what they call a slayer. I had parents that were vampires. I have to rid the world of unnatural beings, and you being one of them. The reason why I keep insisting that you bite me is because my heightened powers become active. I am one quarter vampire." She explained as she raised the gun towards his head.

"Go ahead. Put me out of this misery. I deserve to be shot. At least I don't have to bare this world and take innocent lives away from anyone." Added Tai as he closed his eyes.

_He really doesn't know what is going on out there, the war of humans and unnatural beings. _Mimi lowered her gun. "I see. I don't want to be the one to do so…I kind of…" Mimi gulped as she partially blushed a semi-deep crimson, "Because…. I – I, I love you…"

Tai looked at her questionably. He felt the same. He managed to stand up, as he looked into her deep cinnamon eyes. He wished he wasn't cursed. He wished he could spend all his days with her. "I like you too, but why are you letting me live? I thought you had to 'rid this world of all unnatural'" Began Tai, as she swung at him, connecting his jaw, sending him flying into the wall, always breaking the wall in the process.

He was astonished, as she took a fighting stance. " Listen; you don't understand anything, do you? Vampires, were people, black magic sorceries and other beings are roaming this world freely. I don't know why, but the least of the threats are vampires. They are extinct. But you proved me wrong, but you seem unaware of what exactly is going on. So I might be able to spare you and your friend that you keep talking about." She began as she folded her arms across her chest, with the gun still in her hand.

"I've never been told this when we left to concubine council back in Tokyo. We've have never been informed of this." Tai explained as he looked deeply into her soul.

"That doesn't make any sense, why would they send you to New York with out a purpose? It doesn't form any results. Listen, because I don't trust you one hundred percent, I'm going to place you under a spell…"

"No. I will serve you. I want to. I love you Mimi. I don't want to hurt you or wish for anything bad to happen. I want to protect you." Began Tai as he stood up off the wall. I'm done searching night after night listening to Daisuke complain and whine." Explained Tai as he bowed on one knee, feeling his pride bow lower then an ant.

She placed an arm on his shoulder. " No need to bow on one knee. I understand, and for some reason, I trust you. I think you and your friend should be staying here. This way I don't kill him by accident, but promise me you won't do anything stupid?"

I looked at her as tiredness and the state of tiredness overwhelmed my mind. When I heard a loud yelling. It sounded all too familiar. Daisuke. Tai rushed top the door, as Mimi did too, but motioned Tai to stay in, as he realized he would only be killing himself. She came back with a severely burned Daisuke. Tai felt immediately felt ashamed. He let his friend down, and he almost died because he failed. He took him from her as he laid him on the floor, placing his hand on his chest. He closed his eyes as a red source shot fourth from his hand. The red like substance began covering his body as Daisukes skin changed back into its original form. She stood with amazement, as Tai looked up at her. He used to be a slayer. Maybe that's why he doesn't know. All she knew was that she wanted explanations, and she was determined that she was going to get them.


End file.
